Maria Potter
by Jenny-Joy
Summary: Harry's daughter Maria is now a 1st year student at Hogwarts, and adventures is waiting for her and her friends.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Maria Meets Professor McGonagall. I own nothing, but the plot to this story. All the character and places belongs to God herself, J.K. Rowling.  
  
11-year old Maria Potter was standing there, waiting for the Hogwarts Express. Soon she would be a 1st year student there, and she was very happy and exited. Starting at Hogwarts was something she had been looking forward to for a very long time. Actually, ever since her parents told her about the school. They had both been students there, many years ago, both in Gryffindor, so naturally Maria hoped to get in there too. Both her mum and dad had enjoyed their time at Hogwarts very much, and when they talked about it, there was always that tone in their voices, that told Maria that it was an amazing place.  
  
"Have you remembered everything, Maria?" asked Maria's mother, Lavender.  
  
"Yes, mum. Everything is packed and ready to go. Oh mum, I'm so exited, isn't the train going to show up here soon?" Maria asked, tapping her right food nervously up and down. A habit she had picked up on from her mother.  
  
"Yes, it should only be a few more minutes" her father, famous Harry Potter, said. He smiled knowingly, as he remembered how nervous he had been. It was good he had met Ron and the rest of the Weasley's that day, or he would have been all alone. Such a shame they had lost contact.  
  
Maria's parents chatted a little over her head, while Maria was getting slightly annoyed. Waiting was not her greatest skill. Three times had they meet someone her parents had went to school with. First it was a man named Neville Longbottom. He had his wife and son with. "That boy is just like his old man, I can sense it" had her father whispered to her afterwards. Then came her mum's best friend Parvati LaMour. Maria knew her. They had visited her family a couple of times. And just a couple of minutes ago her father had chatted a little with someone named Dean Thomas.  
  
Maria was very shy towards people she didn't know, and grateful that her parents loved to talk, so that she didn't have to say that much. Maria looked up at her dad. He was looking around, looking very. searching. "It's strange to be here again" he had explained, but Maria didn't buy that. She knew that he had hoped that his two best friends from school had kids who went to Hogwarts, and that he had hoped to run in to them, or just one of them, today. But he couldn't find Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger.  
  
Suddenly a very lowed sound appeared. "That's the train" Lavender said, and Maria gathered her stuff together. After she had said goodbye to her parents, with a promise of writing every day and a "See you at Christmas", she had got on the train. She knew no one. Except Mrs. LaMour's children, but they were a lot older than her, so they would probably not want her around them. She looked around, and finally she found a seat. The only one sitting there was an old lady.  
  
"Hi" Maria whispered,  
  
The lady looked up "Well, hallo my little friend. Sit down" she said, and pointed to the seat next to her. "I am Professor McGonagall. Normally, I don't go home on vacation, but my youngest granddaughter had her first child this summer, and since she is, well, my favourite, I had to be there. what's your name my friend?"  
  
"Maria. Maria Potter" Maria said, trying to steady her voice.  
  
"Hmm..Potter. As in Harry Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"yes. That's my father" Maria said, relaxing a little bit more now, since Professor McGonagall seemed very nice.  
  
"Your dad. I see. Can I ask what's your mothers name?"  
  
"Lavender"  
  
"Lavender.. Brown?"  
  
"Well yes. But now it's Lavender Potter"  
  
"Oh I see. Well that's interesting. I have been teaching both of them many years ago. Those good old days..." Professor McGonagall seemed to drift of in dreamland for a little time, but suddenly she said, "Yes, Harry Potter you don't just forget like that. He was a pleasant boy, yes he was. A good student, and a fantastic Quidditch player. Boys like him are rare today. But he kept putting himself in danger. Every year he got involved in something dangerous with those other two, hmm. what is it.. The youngest Weasley boy..  
  
"Ron"  
  
"Yes Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. A marvellous student she was. Without them he would never had gotten through those 7 years alive. I'm sure. That trio was something. Always together. As to this day they still are." McGonagall said, looking at Maria, trying to found out if she looked more like her mother or father.  
  
"Ehh.no. My dad hasn't contact with either of them anymore"  
  
McGonagall looked quite surprised. "He hasn't? That is very sad. I always thought that they would all keep contact. Well, you can say that Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger kept contact."  
  
"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"  
  
"Oh yes, you wouldn't know. There are surely a very happy couple today. Very sweet together. Their two oldest children attend Hogwarts"  
  
"Really?" Maria said. She knew her dad would be happy. He always knew they would end up together.  
  
"Yes. Christopher. He's starting in his 3rd year today. And. what's her name. Leela. 1st year student like yourself, Miss Potter. I tell you, that Christopher boy is a clone of his father, I'm sure. Outside as inside. I tell you, I thought I was sent back in time when I first saw him.  
  
"Oh. is he a Gryffindor?" Maria asked.  
  
"Christopher? Yes of course he is. Just like the rest of the Weasley gang. I tell you, I have no idea how many Weasley's that goes to our school anymore. A lot. And there just keeps coming more. Like Leela. And they all look like each other." McGonagall finished, looking slightly tired at just the thought. Maria found it quite funny.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and a little girl with read bushy hair and freckles, clutching a book to her chest stepped in.  
  
JENNY-JOY: I'm sorry for all the mistakes, but I'm new to writing these stories. And English is not my first language. So be kind... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Maria And Leela Weasley  
  
The girl looked around, looking quite terrified. Maria didn't really know what to say, but she knew exactly how the girl felt. Lost. But Professor  
  
"Well hello my friend" said Professor McGonagall, "you can sit here, if you want to"  
  
the girl sat down on the seat across from Maria and McGonagall's.  
  
"I can see you're a Weasley" McGonagall continued, "So, who do you belong to?"  
  
"Belong. to.?" said the girl confused. She looked at Maria for help, but Maria didn't really know what to say.  
  
"Well, Bill, Percy, George.." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Oh, Ron" said the girl.  
  
"Then you must be Leela. That's interesting, we were just talking about you"  
  
"you were..talking about me?" Leela asked,  
  
"Yes. I was just telling Maria here, about your parents" McGonagall said, as if it were the most logical thing in the world.  
  
"Oh." Leela said, trying to figure out why two stranger were talking about her parents  
  
"Hi, I'm Maria" Maria said and smiled at Leela. The poor girl was obvious just as scared as Maria.  
  
"Hi" Leela said, and the two girls shook hands. "Are you a 1st year too?" Leela asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh that's good. I'm so nervous"  
  
"Me too"  
  
And that's how Maria and Leela started their conversation. The rest of the trip, they sat and talked about how exiting it was, and how they both hoped to get in Gryffindor. Maria also told that her dad was famous Harry Potter, though it was not something she planed to use to get in the cool crowds. Like the Weasley crowd. She was just going to be herself. But she told Leela, because their parents had been fest friends, and that was pretty funny.  
  
When the train stopped, Maria and Leela picked up their bags, and, along with the rest of the students, got of the train. The 1st year students were called together by this big man, Hagrid. Maria remembered her parents telling her about him.  
  
Everybody, follow me!" he yelled.  
  
And all the children did. Nobody wanted to be on their own right now.  
  
To Maria, the sailing was wonderful, but she had to sit with an arm around Leela, who did not enjoy it very much. "Oh, I hate this. I get seasick so easily. It's so embarrassing!" she cried, slightly green in her face.  
  
"It's okay" Maria said, trying to comfort her new friend.  
  
When they finally got to the castle, she was overwhelmed by the place. It was so big, and beautiful. and magical! At this, Leela agreed.  
  
"Can you believe it? It is so great!"  
  
"You're absolutely right" Maria said, and the two girls followed the rest into the Great Hall.  
  
At the ceremony, both Maria and Leela had to stand in line for a long time. Maria was very nervous. "I just have to get in Gryffindor! Both my mum and dad were!" Maria whispered to Leela. Leela also hoped to get in Gryffindor, but she was pretty much sure to get in there, since the rest of her family was or had been.  
  
While waiting, Leela pointed some of her family members out for Maria. "That's my brother Chris, and that's my cousin Ally, she's in 3rd year, and that's my cousin Mario, he is 4th year." and so on.  
  
Maria didn't have a very big family. It was just herself, her parents and her little brother Jamie. Jamie was 9 years old. And they also had some cats at home..  
  
"MARIA POTTER" the hat yelled. Maria stepped up, and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"hmm. brave little girl here. Definitely a Gryffindor" The hat said, and Maria sat down at the Gryffindor table, very relieved. At those seconds she had been up there, she didn't feel very brave though.  
  
A little after the hat shouted "LEELA WEASLEY"  
  
"My, my, another one again. How many of you are there, if I may ask?. okay, to the case. Gryffindor. like the rest"  
  
Leela smiled and sat down next to Maria, "Thank Merlin" she whispered, and Maria giggled. She had got to get use to this wizard world. Her parents had insisted that they lived a muggle lifestyle, when they were not in school or at work. So she had never used magic before.  
  
Leela had an amazing appetite. Or maybe she was just very hungry today. Either way, she ate almost the double of Maria. Maria just sat and enjoyed everything. But the best was that she had got a good friend, already on the first day.  
  
"It's gonna be great year!" Chris Weasley yelled, mouth full of food.  
  
"Urgh, Chris. That's gross!" Stacy LaMour yelled back.  
  
"Arghh, Stacy honey. Loosen up a bit.!" a boy with brown hair said and shoved Stacy, so she fell of her chair.  
  
All the boys started laughing. Leela and Maria looked at each other and giggled, "He's right" Maria said.  
  
"What?" Leela asked.  
  
"Chris. It is going to be a good year"  
  
"Most defiantly it is"  
  
Maria fell back in her seat, smiling to herself. 'I love this place' 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Night  
  
When the party ended, all the students went to their perspective dorms. Maria really wanted to go a little around, getting to know this new place, but she had to follow the other Gryffindors to the Common Room, and get un- packed. When they got there, everyone got a dorm number, so that they could see where they would be sleeping the next 7 years. Maria was to share a room with Leela ("Oh, thank God") Malula Ills, Jennifer Jenson and Maya Swann. Maria and Leela chose beds next to each other. For each bed there also was a little desk now. It had finally occurred to the professors, that the students could not really concentrate in the Common Room, with all the noise, talking and yelling.  
  
"Oh my, what a mess here is!" Leela exclaimed, looking over at Malula and Jennifer's beds, which were not exactly clean, more messy. "How am I supposed to live with such slobs?" Leela continued and looked rather disgusted at Malula and Jennifer. It was clear to Maria from the beginning that Leela would not get on very well with the two girls.  
  
When Maria and Leela had finished getting un-packed, they sat down on Maria's bed, Leela talking and talking, and Maria more listening. ". and I'm really exited about seeing the library tomorrow, my mum says it's the best place on this school. But my dad says I really should go to the Quidditch pitch, when I need to relax, so I really don't know.."  
  
"Hmm.." Maria just said and nodded.  
  
". Oh, and just before I left home, my cat had kittens. They are all just so precious, and I named them Kit, Kat, Vinni..."  
  
"That's nice"  
  
" .and over there in the bed closet, I put all my favourite books, I brought from home. Have you read the Lord of the Rings books? You really should, they are so good.."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"am I talking to much, should we go to bed now?"  
  
"Yes, let's do that"  
  
And so Maria and Leela, and the three other girls, went to bed. Just after they had tucked themselves in, the prefect, Leela's cousin, Sylvia Weasley 6th year, came in to tell them all to go to bed immediately. She looked kind of disappointed when she saw that they already had. Now she couldn't tell them to.  
  
It had only been about 5 or 6 minutes, before Maria heard Leela's light snoring, and mumbling a little in her sleep. But Maria couldn't sleep. She decided to sneak up, and write a short note to her parents, to let them now, that she was safely arrived.  
  
Dear mum and dad!  
  
I just want to tell you that I am here now, lying in my bed, and that I am fine. Everybody is very nice, and I look forward to start schooling tomorrow. I have met a really nice girl, her name is Leela, and she is in the same dorm as I. I think she is my new best friend. Well, I better get some sleep. Kisses and hugs, Maria. Ps: I got in Gryffindor!  
  
She tied the letter to her owl Home, and sent it. Maria got Home on her 11th birthday in April, from her parents, and had named him Home, so that when she got to Hogwarts, she would have something that reminded her of her home.  
  
She put of the lights, and soon after, she fell asleep. 


End file.
